This invention relates generally to binders and more particularly to an improved ring binder with cover pockets providing storage for documents.
One of the most widely used binders is the three ring binder with an elongate three ring element attached inside a single cover with a front and back.
It is common for binders of this type, which are typically used by students, to provide pockets on the inside of the cover to provide temporary storage for loose papers, such as reading assignments and the like. However, the capacity of such pockets is limited and there is a need for additional storage. There is also a problem with pockets of this type in that the papers protruding from the pockets do not provide a suitable writing surface when the user is writing on the note paper contained in the three ring binder.
Separate inserts having pockets which are carried on the rings are known, but such inserts suffer from the disadvantage that they are unstable and further take up valuable space on the ring element.
The present double cover ring binder solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.